Against Them All
by thir13enth
Summary: Complete. The Veil has been taken down and Meridian is restored back to normal under Elyon's rule. But are the Guardian's jobs really done?
1. Introduction

**Okay everyone, the moment you've been waiting for. You now look at the shortest chapter on this website.**

Elyon looked out upon her kingdom. Her kingdom. Elyon's blue eyes glimmered at the sight of her beautiful land, now rightfully passed down to her. Her brother was defeated, she was crowned. What more danger could there be?

**Fine, I admit it; the chapter was longer than I thought it would be. But oh well, on with the next chapter. This chapter is _boring_. There are 673 characters in this chapter including the spaces so you could take that to compare with any other chapters.**

**I'm taking in requests and ideas you guys might have, even on other cartoons and stuff.**


	2. The Girl

On the other side of Elyon's enchanted kingdom, a girl gazed out of her window coldly. The girl looked down at the wooden windowsill of her home, where her hands were. She couldn't take it. Everyone was so…

happy.

Why should _her_ life alone be like this? Memories surged back into her clear mind. She pushed them away, trying not to think about it.

Then she had an idea.

She turned to face the doorway.

She shouldn't.

She should.

She shouldn't.

She should.

**Great, another short chapter, 514 characters including spaces.**


	3. Fight

**Three chapters in one night. And still going, the Energizer Bunny is my friend.**

"I still can't believe Cornelia dumped the group," Will pouted.

"And, it's all because of her what-Cornelia-calls-a-boyfriend," Irma said.

"Can you stop that? You're just going to make her feel bad," Taranee shot back, so unlikely of her.

"Will's right. What's WITCH without the 'C'? WITH?" Hay Lin tried to bring up some humor.

"Remind me to laugh," Will sighed.

"Don't get worried, Will, Corny will come back…right?" Hay Lin answered.

Silence.

Then Will erupted from Mt. Vesuvius on the last day of Pompeii. "You guys don't understand anything. Once I move, it's going to be even worse," Will smiled. "And be ITH."

"She has family problems," Irma whispered to the other two.

"I have a mouth, you know," Will shot back. "You know what, this WITCH stuff is making my life even worse than it was before! This is the last straw! I quit!" Will walked faster toward home.

"Next time, engage brain before speaking!" Taranee said helpfully but sternly.

"You've lost the Earth and the Heart, so I'm guessing you could survive without another element! Call yourselves TH! Element Water quits!" Irma turned to cross the street to the other side of the street.

Hay Lin was tired of all this commotion, going on and on, droning on and on for days, even months. She sighed.

"You know, I should be the one sighing. You haven't done _anything _toward the group!" Taranee raged.

Hay Lin clenched the strap of her backpack, saying calmy as the breeze but with words very bitter, "Call yourself the team T because you're the only one in it!"

"Oh really? Well, there is no T in it because the T is calling it off!"

Hay Lin nodded and sharply turned away from Taranee.

That was it.

In the clouds of Candracar, Yan Lin watched the colored spheres, representing the five girls, break apart and become very small, even smaller than before.

She shook her head.


	4. Warning

**I love all my readers! Okay, no more talking in the footnotes. That's what e-mails are for.**

Cornelia hugged the cat that Will had given her, the cat she had once hated, and now the cat she loved. It was Napoleon. Everything was going perfectly, Caleb could no longer be harmed by crows; Napoleon was his guard. He was also in a new vase that her mother had given her.

Everything was perfect, except…

Cornelia dropped Napoleon, who immediately landed on all fours. WITCH had ruined her life. If there wasn't this group, then there wouldn't have been any problems. Elyon was gone and she wouldn't have met Caleb at all. Plus, she wouldn't be living such a miserable life. She would be a happy person that would not be missing school right now. Cornelia wondered how her "friends" were doing without her. Maybe they were talking about her, of course they would. Irma would start up the subject about Caleb really actually being a flower, and then they would say how weird she was. She could imagine everyone saying something. They all didn't understand. Will was just pretending to understand, Will didn't know anything, nothing at all.

What did this start with anyway? The memory was blank. She couldn't remember. All that was left of the memory was that they somehow got their powers. Then Hay Lin's grandmother gave Will the Heart of Candracar and explained to them about their powers. Next, they started to immediately kick villain butts.

Cornelia sighed. Why did she ever have to deal with all of this nonsense?

Irma kicked the door to her room. The phone was conveniently there in front of her. Before, she would have started talking but Taranee had to make a great deal of a problem about her sense of humor. Don't people have a least a grain of humor in their flowing blood?

_Engage brain before speaking._ What did that matter? Taranee just wanted to be the boss of this whole WITCH business. She wouldn't make a good one either. Will was fine being leader. Why does Taranee want to take over?

Irma had an answer: Because she was jealous.

It was so obvious. Taranee was just a simple show off.

Hay Lin opened the door to the Silver Dragon. Instantaneously, she smelled food cooking and steam rising.

Taranee didn't know anything. She never pays any attention to the problem-solver, Hay Lin. Taranee wanted to take things her own way. She also took things personally. That wasn't a good sign of a friend. Of course, she was a great friend when she felt like it, but other times, that was different.

Hay Lin wanted to just think things out. She stepped upstairs and decided to become like Cornelia, in her room for a long time. But Hay Lin couldn't understand how Cornelia could stay in her room for long periods of time, just thinking. Hay Lin could do that, but only for a while until her longs ached to run around and work. Hay Lin was the active type, but Cornelia…

that was kind of hard to tell.

Taranee silently came into the house and went directly to her room. She thought that doing homework would put her mind off the situation and save time instead of thinking, which the others were probably doing right now.

She thought over what she had said to Irma and Hay Lin. Irma had put down Will. Will was Taranee's best friend. On the first day, they had met each other and found that they both just moved to Heatherfield. But those were the old days. Then Hay Lin sighed. Then she exploded because everything was aggravating her. If only the WITCH team could just listen to what she had to say. True, they were doing great, but Taranee wanted them to go farther ahead so that they were prepared for any consequences, if suddenly Phobos came back to life and terrorized Earth. If they weren't prepared, then they most likely wouldn't be ready and then Earth would be destructed. If they would only listen to her.

Will stormed into her house and whipped out the hazelnut chocolate spread and plopped it onto white bread. She tore away one bite and put all her anger into chewing. When the chocolate spread was all gone, Will threw its container away and went to do homework. Suddenly, as Will was writing, her palm itched. Will looked at it. Her palm bubbled and then the Heart of Candracar popped out. It was glowing red.

"Danger. They will tell you," a harsh voice whispered hoarsely.

Will turned in all directions and saw nothing, only the usual stuff in her room: computer, printer, frog plushies, the frog clock, every other frog thing, her bed, the messy floor.

Danger? Who are they? Oh, _they_. The group. But how would they know?

Sweat prickled down Will's neck. Who would she go to first?

Will picked up the phone receiver, only to place it down. She couldn't get this group together after all of this.

Cornelia.

Cornelia was Will's only hope.

And pigs fly.

Or maybe Cornelia could help.

And she was the Queen of England.

Maybe Cornelia had changed her mind.

And grass was red.


	5. WC

Despite all of these doubts, Will left the house, leaving the dropped pen on the floor and her homework on the desk, not even close to finished.

Will didn't want to mess with her mother, she just left, carrying her cell-phone with her. There was no time to wait and ask.

Will ran, dodging people in her way and dashing over streets even when a car was bound to hit her.

Will stopped and rang a doorbell.

"Who is it?" Cornelia's mother asked. The sound was a bit blurry.

"Cornelia's friend, Will," Will shouted into the intercom.

There was a pause.

"Cornelia's sick."

"It's important, please. I don't care if I die from the so called sickness!"

There was a long pause.

"Okay," Mrs. Hale replied after the silence.

Cornelia had a mood change for some very weird reason.

Will was soon attacked by a monster hug from Cornelia.

"Oh great, I'm going to have to go home and take medication," joked Will.

"Forget about the excuses, I just want to say thank you for the cat. It is Caleb's guardian!"

"I kind of knew you would like it."

"Where are the others?"

"Broke up."

"Oh…"

But Will interrupted her friend, "Cornelia, there's danger ahead, and we have to get the team back together."

"What?"

"No time to explain, come on!" Will stepped away from Cornelia.


	6. WCH

**Hello readers, I'm trying to type as fast as I can think up of bashing scenes and comedy acts. The fight scenes are, unfortunately, coming later on. I'll try typing up longer chapters to make your wait shorter. But fortunately I'm I fast typist. But unfortunately, I must sneak time onto the computer. This makes this story short-chaptered.**

Cornelia thought about it for a while. Then she yelled out, "Mom, I'm going somewhere with Will!"

"Finally!" Mrs. Hale cheered to herself, although it could be heard from a mile away.

"What?" Cornelia asked, pretending she didn't hear.

"Oh, nothing," Cornelia's mother answered back, acting as if nothing happened.

"Okay, where to?" Cornelia turned back to face Will.

Will was thinking. Who wasn't usually that angry for a long time? Of course, Hay Lin!

"We're going to the Silver Dragon," replied Will.

"Let's go."

They both did what Will did, run like chickens, dodging with people and automobiles.

Cornelia opened the door of the restaurant. The door had a bell, which jingled noisily when Cornelia swished it open.

"So what is the nonsense about?" Cornelia asked, being her old self again.

"I don't know. We need the others to find out."

"Oh now you tell me," Cornelia mumbled. It was the Will she always knew, a bit too active, unconscious, and well, Will-y.

Hay Lin had to admit it to herself. She was getting bored. Hay Lin kicked her legs around. She knew that she would never beat Cornelia at a sitting still contest.

"Hay Lin! Someone wants to talk to you!" her mother called from inside the restaurant.

"Who?" Hay Lin reluctantly asked.

"Cornelia!" a familiar voice rang out from the bottom of the stairs.

Cornelia? Hay Lin practically tripped down the stairs to see the long lost team member who went away over her now flower boyfriend.

And Will.

"We're going to Taranee's place next. Is that alright with you?" Cornelia asked.

Taranee's? What were they thinking? Oh wait, none of them know about the fight they had.

"No, you're too kind," Hay Lin started back up the stairs. "WITCH can still be pronounced as WITCH without the T," Hay Lin explained.

"Hey…that's true," Will started.

But Cornelia elbowed her and pushed her aside, "Okay, instead, we'll go to Irma's first."

"Ow!" Will said.

Hay Lin agreed to this and was halfway out the door when her parents stopped her.

"First, you have one excuse of just going to your room and leaving a lot of work for us. Now what? You suddenly feel better and say that you're going somewhere?" her father asked.

"It's important! I promise to make up for my missing time!" Hay Lin explained. When she was out the door, she murmured, "Or will I?"


	7. WICH

Instead of running, Will, Cornelia, and Hay Lin strolled down the streets.

"So what are we here for?" Hay Lin asked.

"I don't know," Will truthfully explained.

"See? I bring you: the forever unconscious Will!" Cornelia joked.

"True," Will said. "I am the champion for Being Unconscious!"

"The first women winner too." Hay Lin giggled.

Irma glared around her room, her eyes burning everything in sight. She suddenly realized she needed a cold glass of water. Irma looked up and glanced at her room's door.

Irma slowly got up and pushed open the door, careful not to make any noises. She walked toward the kitchen, then got out a glass cup, and poured in cold water from the fridge.

The cold water went down her throat and seemed to cool down her insides from the rage she had inside her.

The next sip of liquid barely touched her lips when the doorbell suddenly rang.

Irma almost choked on the liquid.

"Irma! It's Will," Will shouted at the door.

Irma's mother opened the door.

Irma choked again when she saw Cornelia. She coughed.

"Corny! It's you!" Irma dropped the glass of water on the counter and ran to hug Cornelia.

Cornelia didn't mind the nickname this time.

But only for this time.

Hay Lin tapped Irma and whispered, "Important! WITCH thing!"

"What?" Irma asked.

Hay Lin shrugged her shoulders.

"Oh this is just sad. You don't know," Irma rolled her eyes.

"Irma, did you finish your homework?" her mother called out from another room.

"Yes," Irma lied on her way out. Then when Irma was totally out, she screamed out, "I mean, no!"

"So what is this about any way?" Hay Lin asked.

"Sorry, Hay Lin, but we'll need Taranee," Will explained.

"That's not cool," Hay Lin sighed.


	8. WITCH

"Oh Taranee," Cornelia sang out. Cornelia was bait.

Taranee thought she heard Cornelia, but directed her attention back to her studies.

"Taranee! It's me, Cornelia!"

Taranee looked out the window to stutter after she saw Cornelia, Irma, Hay Lin, and Will.

"Slip out the window!" Will suggested.

Taranee did a parent check before standing up and opening her window a little more.

"I shouldn't!" Taranee forced herself back.

"Please Taranee," Will persuaded.

"Well, okay, but this is the first and last time!"

"Sure," Will agreed.

"Riiiight," Irma nudged Will. "Right?"

"Uh yeah, right," Will nodded her head.

Taranee lifted up the window higher, and then pushed up the screen. She lifted her left leg and slipped it out the window. She heard Irma say, "Leeeeft."

Taranee ducked her head out the window and turned herself so both her legs were dangling out the window. She leaped out and closed the window.


	9. Puzzle Pieces

"What now?" Taranee asked, annoyed and worried. She tried avoiding Hay Lin's evil glances at her.

"Something's wrong with Meridian and Elyon," Will explained. "I can just feel it."

"Weird, because I was dreaming about Elyon," Cornelia dreamily muttered.

But everyone still heard her.

"I dreamed of a kingdom, but then it got sucked up by some black hole," Hay Lin volunteered.

"A girl was beating me up," Irma questioned herself. She looked really embarrassed.

"What about you, Will?" Hay Lin interrogated.

"No dreams, just the orb popping out from my palm," Will explained.

"She dreamed about Matt, let me guess," Irma pointed out.

Taranee elbowed Irma, who yelled out in pain.

Instead of blowing up at Irma again, she laughed and said, "What about you, Taranee?"

"I had a vision of a crown. But then, it broke in half," Taranee quickly said.

"Let's see, Elyon, kingdom, girl, broken crown," Will ticked off her fingers.

"I have it!" Hay Lin exclaimed abruptly. She drew a square on her hand.

"Hay Lin, that's becoming a pretty bad habit of yours now," Cornelia mentioned.

"Whatever," Hay Lin drew one dot at the top of the square and one at the bottom.

"Huh?" Irma asked.

"Let me explain!" Hay Lin pointed at the top dot with the pen she drew on her hand with. "This is Elyon." Then she pointed to the bottom dot. "That's the girl that beat Irma up." Hay Lin drew an arrow from the girl to Elyon. "The girl breaks the crown in someway and Meridian will be destructed."

Cornelia looked urgent to go save her friend and her friend's kingdom.

"And we have to build it up again," Will completed.

"But the question is: _Is _the kingdom destructed yet?" Taranee said.

"True, the sooner we get there, the better," Will ended the conversation.


	10. Giving Up

**Sorry for the people who like short chapters but we have to be fair and let out some long chapters.**

"No! Will's astral drop is too dumb and we need a plan!" Irma warned.

Cornelia sighed. Didn't Irma know that Elyon was at stake?

Will understood that Cornelia was desperate. Cornelia lost Caleb and didn't want to lose her best friend too.

"Hay Lin, you usually have ideas," Will said.

Hay Lin wasn't ready for that. "Uh, let's use the portal in Elyon's basement. Then we go to Elyon and see what's wrong."

"Do you know what the girl looks like?" Taranee asked Irma.

"I…I forgot," Irma looked around. "You're not angry at me, are you?"

"No, everyone forgets," Will smiled.

"That's it? That's the plan?" Cornelia asked.

"Fascinating," Irma commented.

"You should take that as a compliment because you're going to take that as an insult later," Will suggested.

"Actually, Hay Lin, we were all thinking that," Taranee explained nervously.

Wait a second, Taranee was telepathic again! Irma soon found that their powers were coming back!

"Taranee! You're telepathic again!" Irma was actually glad Taranee was in her brain.

"Hey! The grass is growing around Cornelia!" Taranee pointed out.

Cornelia looked down and was surprised to see grass that was up to her knees.

"I do declare, you children are very noisy! When I was a new invention…" the computer in Taranee's room said out loud.

"Will!" Cornelia smiled. "Let's see what your refrigerator is up to!"

"I think that was meant to be a joke," Hay Lin said.

"FYI, it was," Cornelia shot back.

"Come on, Will! Just take a chance with your astral drop!" Irma persuaded.

"Yeah, there's nothing to do but homework," Cornelia added.

"And two times the amount of work at the restaurant," Hay Lin rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, and we're going to be doing our important job for the world, which is good," Taranee said.

"Better than acting stupider than I am right now? I don't think so!" Will pouted. She could always do a job without a dumb replica of her.

"She has a point. Will doesn't want to be more clueless than she is right now!" Irma laughed.

"I must take that as a compliment because it will be an insult later," Will repeated her line.

"That was supposed to be a compliment," Irma explained.

"Then use it as a compliment for yourself," Will shot out.

"Why thank you!" Irma said, a bit angrily.

"Come on, let's get going!" Cornelia raised her voice.

"Yeah," Will said when she floated the orb over her palm. It was redder than before.

"Irma! Water!"

A blue drop came out of the orb and floated over to it's commander.

"Taranee! Fire!"

A flaming spark of red shot out to Taranee.

"Cornelia! Earth!"

An excited drop of green floated to its owner.

"Hay Lin! Air!"

A quick silvery wisp squiggled to Hay Lin.

Then it was Will's turn.

Will felt her body transform into a taller, stronger person.

Then she sprouted wings and sprang out of her transforming stage.

The Guardian outfits were back. Well actually, they weren't Guardians of the Veil anymore since the Oracle had taken it down again. They weren't exactly Guardians.

But it was still a long time since they had seen each other like this, with totally cool attire and green wings.

"Someone's coming!" Taranee warned, breaking the admiring moment.

The team flew to the nearest bush, which Cornelia decided to help grow faster.

"You know, my dad cut that bush yesterday," Taranee informed.

"Well, he's going to cut it again today," Cornelia said.

"Quick! The astral drops have to take our place!" Hay Lin reminded.

"We're in our Guardian clothing, don't you think that's going to copy onto the drops?" Irma hissed.

"Hurry and try!" Taranee peeked out from the side of the bush.

"Everyone, concentrate!" Will commanded.

Will felt the Heart of Candracar float out above her palm.

She felt half of her body go away from her. Then, it came back.

Will opened her eyes. It was over.

The girls looked back at themselves.

"I have to say this, but I'm pretty good looking," Cornelia looked at herself.

"Me, like you?" Cornelia's astral drop asked. "Look at yourself! You're appearance is nothing compared to mine!"

By quick reaction, Hay Lin used her power to fly herself and the others up.

"What are you doing here? And aren't you supposed to be doing homework, Taranee?" Mrs. Cook asked the astral drops.

"Oh, nothing in particular," astral Irma shuffled her feet.

"Maybe socializing is a better answer," astral Hay Lin said.

"About?" Mrs. Cook narrowed her eyes.

"The old homework issue. You know, I-don't-get-this-me-neither-let's-get-together-and-talk-about-this kind of thing," astral Will explained.

"Yes!" Will muttered under her breath.

They all gave her high-fives in the air.

"It's smart!" Taranee cheered.

"Oh, finally," Irma crossed her arms.

The five real Guardians watched Mrs. Cook go into the house with Taranee and saw the other four astral drops follow the Taranee astral drop.

"Now, we don't have to do homework!" Irma giggled.

"Or do times two restaurant work," Hay Lin rolled her eyes.

"You know, Elyon's house is that-a-way, so we can begin our mission," Cornelia said eagerly.

Everyone finally consented to doing the mission.

Hay Lin made everyone fly to Elyon's house, instead of walking.

"To get less attention," Hay Lin explained.

The whole team concentrated and turned themselves invisible. The way to Elyon's home wasn't that far, the only problem is that the detective agents were there.

As Cornelia predicited, Small Fry and Big Guy were in the basement and so close to the portal. They even broke through Cornelia's brick wall, which lost power when Cornelia broke up with the group because Caleb was turned back into a flower.

The agents were exploring and obviously didn't know about Meridian or Metamoor.

As Irma neared the portal, she reached out to go through it. But something zapped her.

It caused a sound, a light, and the agents to shine their flashlights over to the portal area.

They saw Irma's now visible hand.

"Hey! Look there!" Agent Medina pointed out with her flashlight. "A hand!"

Irma made her hand crawl across the wall and out of the basement. She tried not to bump herself into the agents, who were hot on her trail. Then, to escape all the trouble, she made her hand turn a corner. Then she made it invisible again. Finally, she ran down the stairs and joined the others as quickly as she could.

"Nice thinking, Irma!" Taranee complimented.

"For one of the first times," Cornelia insulted.

"That's not nice," Irma pouted.

"It wasn't meant to be," Will explained.

Will tried to go into the portal. Again, a sounded zap was heard. Suddenly, memories filled Will's head: her arguments with her mother, when she first moved to Heatherfield, and that now, she was going to move nowhere in particular. Emotions surged through her like speeding bullets. Will got angry and hit the force with a full force of energy.

Will's beam simply made waves on the clear force guarding the portal. Will realized that her attack had made it stronger.

Hay Lin warned, "The agents might come back, hurry!"

"Soundproof the room, would you?" Will asked Hay Lin.

"Sure!"

"Let's just combine forces!" Irma suggested, very loudly.

"Did you soundproof the room yet?" Cornelia asked.

"No duh," Hay Lin answered. "With a loud suggestion like that coming up, I would have soundproofed the room in a second."

Irma knew that they were regarding her.

"Fine, let's all just shoot at one time," Will calmly commanded.

"And how?" Irma tried to be annoying.

"I thought that you suggested that idea," Will replied. "On the count of three, 1…2.."

"Wait! Do we go after the three or on the three?" Irma asked.

"When I say 'now'," Will rolled her eyes. "1…2…3…"

"Wait!" Irma interrupted again.

"After the 'now'," Will answered without hearing the question.

"Come on, Irma, this is serious matter," Taranee said.

"Okay, 1…2…3…now!" Will yelled.

First, the team all saw their attacks going straight forward, then, the attacks weren't there.

"I have a feeling that it's saying that we have weaknesses," Will said.

"I get it. Water attacks fire, fire attacks earth, earth attacks air, and air is against water," Hay Lin explained.

"No, fire against air, air against earth, earth against water, and water against fire," Taranee corrected.

"It's kind of like everyone is a pen, and when they say something, you come along and be the wite-out," Irma thought out loud.

"I hear that even louder in your brain," Taranee said.

"Then our attacks were all canceled," Hay Lin continued.

"So then we should combine the attack through me," Will said. "1…2…3…now!"

Will felt explosions occur in her, and then sparks shot through Will. Will tried to aim the attacks at the invisible force.

Footsteps could be heard, coming down the stairs.

The Guardians' forces hit the portal and shattered it. The force broke as if it were glass. It made a loud racket with it.

Taranee could hear the agents' going quicker down the stairs.

"Hurry!" Hay Lin flew to the entrance of the portal.

Taranee went next, then Cornelia and Irma. Will went last.

The portal closed just when Agent McKinley stepped in through the hole in the brick wall.

They all flew fluently with their wings about halfway when suddenly; Cornelia cringed down to her knees, her wings shaking of her violent crying.

"What Corny?" Irma stopped.

"I can't go on. Caleb will be harmed. I don't want to go, it's too risky," Cornelia sobbed.

"Elyon will be harmed too if you keep this up!" Will reminded her.

"All this stupid WITCH stuff just made my life a whole lot worse than it was! Everything was perfect, and then _you _came into my life with this magical nonsense and messed it up permanently! If I wasn't in this team, I wouldn't know about Caleb, I wouldn't have locked myself in my room for who knows how long!" Cornelia shouted angrily with rage. Green sparks flew around her fingers. Then, they disappeared and Cornelia smiled, saying, "I hope we get to save Elyon and Meridian in time!"

"Cornelia! Your emotions are going out of control!" Irma interrupted.

Will remembered when she was hit with emotions after she touched the portal entrance. There had to be _some _sort of weird magic dominating this portal. But Will was able to control her emotions, Cornelia couldn't. And why would something hit Cornelia first with emotions? She was so vulnerable to emotions, she couldn't control them. So whatever or whoever did this must have the knowledge to know that almost the whole group couldn't control their feelings. They must have known especially when Cornelia locked herself up in her room and when the rest argued.

"I'm giving up!" Cornelia was out of her trance! "This is too hard to go through without crying and making a fool of myself!"

"Believe me, we've all gone through psycho moments before," Irma reassured.

"I wish we were stronger!" Cornelia wished. "It's no use! If I can't beat my own emotions, who knows what will happen to us if we give up to our emotions!"

"Cornelia, believe in yourself! Remember the little train that could? I think I can, I think I can, I think I can, I think I can!" Irma seriously joked.

"This portal had some type of emotion effect that will probably pass down to us, so we should get out of here as soon as possible!" Taranee advised.

"See? It's no use! I'm giving up! Who's with me?" Cornelia surveyed.

No hands went up.

All the hands went down to help Cornelia up and get her out of the middle of the portal.

When they reached the end of the portal, Cornelia brushed their hands off her and asked, "Why…"

"No time for questions, Cornelia," Will explained, looking out toward the castle. "Let's go check out how Elyon's doing."


	11. Weakness

**Sorry I haven't been updating so much…no, it wasn't because this is such a long chapter, it's because I've been playing Neopets and kind of…er…forgot about typing. Plus, I sneak onto the computer. So enjoy and wait for like another year for the next chapter to come out. (Sarcastic speech is used very often.)**

Elyon heard her castle's door open.

There stood Will, Irma, Cornelia, Taranee, and Hay Lin.

All in their Guardian outfits.

Something was wrong.

"Hello friends," Elyon smiled. "And why are you here?"

"Elyon, you're in danger," Will explained.

"Correct," another voice agreed.

Six heads turned.

A brown cloak stood on the pearly white floor of the castle stairs.

"Hello, Elyon!" the cloak said, stressing out each syllable in her name.

"I believe you were expecting me," Elyon bravely said.

"Yes," the oversized cloak stepped down a few steps.

"Who are you? And what do you have to do with my life?" Elyon raised a hand for attack. She drew back her hand and felt swift white magic encompass it.

But the cloak's sleeve raised and shot out an invisible magic that made Elyon fall before she could react.

"What did you do to her?" Cornelia burst. "What are you? A…"

"Thing," the cloak finished up for her.

"But what _are _you?" Irma whispered.

"Reveal yourself!" Will stepped out.

"Oh? You demand something from me?" the cloak questioned.

"Your identity," Will answered.

"And maybe your Social," Irma joke out of hand.

Hay Lin, Taranee, and Cornelia glared at her.

"Your demand is my command," the cloak said. It swished a sleeve.

"I don't demand poetry," Will said. "Right guys?"

No answer.

Will turned, her hair gliding in centripetal motion.

Her team wasn't there.

"What did you do to them?" Will gritted her teeth.

"They know," the voice explained. "But you don't."

Hay Lin looked around her to see only atmosphere and air.

She could float and fly.

Hay Lin wished that she could show the others about this cool new place.

Where was she anyway?

Hay Lin felt a current of heat underneath her.

She went closer to it.

But when she got closer to the heat source, it was _too_ hot.

Obviously, something was wrong.

Hay Lin looked underneath her to see flames, an inch close to her.

Her quick reflexes shot wind at the flames to put it out.

The fire swallowed it and became larger. It was moving closer to Hay Lin, its arms reaching out to close the inch gap between them.

Hay Lin grew scared and freaked out when she realized that her attacks weren't going to do anything to it except make it larger. But Hay Lin kept her place and remembered that fire was her weakness. If only Taranee were here! But Hay Lin knew that she shouldn't give out big emotions, especially after meeting the living cloak. But she knew she couldn't survive either, with the flames growing fiercer every second, being fueled by opposing attacks.

Well, Hay Lin wished for at least someone else.

She was going to find that someone else.

No wait, she couldn't do anything with this flame guarding her.

Hay Lin closed her eyes and wished for the flame to go away.

Wait. She couldn't keep wishing. What was she thinking?

She opened her eye.

She wasn't surprised the flame wasn't gone.

Cornelia fought her way through a jumble of plants. She felt a wind blowing around her hair. A strand of hair fell on her face. She narrowed her eyes at the corn-colored strand. She formed her mouth into a circle so she could get a good aim at it.

She blew.

Her hair drifted to the side of her face. That was better.

A strong gust of wind blew against her. Cornelia guarded herself with her arms.

But the wind did not stop.

It was a sinister wind.

Cornelia marched her way out of the lush plants and tried to look ahead. But the wind blew bits of gravel and soil into her eyes. The bits made her eyes teary and Cornelia's vision was blurred. She stepped forward against the wind. However, the wind blew her back to where she was before.

It was blowing her back, back, back.

She used her magic to command the plants to attack the wind.

Each plant tendril curled around a stream of air, but each stream of air escaped from the clutches of the earth.

Cornelia realized that she had been stupid. Plants can't overcome wind. They couldn't grab and block it. They couldn't even attack it!

The winds grew fiercer and Cornelia had to close her eyes. She walked around blindly, waving her hands in front of her as if she was blind.

She heard a cracking sound. She felt like she was being sucked off the ground.

The air pressure was changing.

Meaning that something was going to fall on her.

Cornelia didn't know which direction to go in. She just ran forward, wishing that someone would come and help her, most of all, Caleb.

Caleb would have scooped her off and protected her from these winds.

What a chance.

Cornelia bumped into a tree.

She felt its hard bark scratch against her pained forehead.

How could her earth betray her now?

The trunk fell.

Taranee was surrounded by high flames. She saw her fellow element encompass her in greeting, making a flaming barrier of heat.

Fire was something she wasn't scared of. After all, it really was just heat that built up until it made a big burst of energy.

At least that's what Taranee thought.

She was alone, she finally realized.

Taranee heard a hissing sound.

Or was she?

Water?

Irma?

But it couldn't be!

With water, there was danger for fire.

Taranee quickly wished that she had never slipped out of the window. If she didn't she would have been home…

Wait, water evaporated!

Taranee raised the walls of fire, trying to build up the heat.

But even so, the water put out the flames and sparks easily.

She made a figure of fire, in the shape of a gigantic tiger.

But water revolted with a tidal wave.

Taranee was pushed back, and water swirled around her. She thought she could hear the evil cackling of the water.

She felt herself being drained. Her energy was going…

Going…

Gone.

Irma was happily swimming in a sea of her elemental. She made swirls of water float and dance in the air.

She soaked herself as long as possible since she knew that there was no Mr. Lair.

But where were the others?

The magical drops of water fell and showered upon Irma's hair.

She didn't care.

Irma swam around as best she could in a skirt.

Waves splashed at her sweaty face.

Where was she anyway? First, at the Meridian Castle. Then, somewhere in the middle of water? Transported with a swish of a hand?

Irma hoped that she could find the others.

Or they find her.

For miles and miles, all that could been was rippling water.

Except for a speck of green.

Corny?

Irma swam closer to inspect the green dot that was so far away.

Suddenly, the water began to tremble and shake.

The green dot grew and lifted itself above the water.

Irma had never seen a hydroponic Venus flytrap.

It was beautiful.

It had red veins going through the middle of a leaf.

She poked it.

It immediately snapped in half, like all Venus flytrap leaves do.

Suddenly, the plant shook with power and numerous tentacles shot out from the stem like roots.

The plant was obviously hungry and wanted to make a dinner off of flies.

Or her.

Irma screamed and shot streams of water to kill it.

But it only grew.

"Now I know how the flies feel! I shall never kill another one!" Irma wailed. Then she mischievously grinned and said, "Or will I?" Then, she panicked again and tried escaping from the evil clutches of the plant. She dived down deep into the crystal clear water. The sunbeams sparkled even way down here.

But Irma didn't have time to admire.

She was on a wild goose chase against a hydroponic man-eating and hungry Venus flytrap that couldn't be defeated by water!

Several of the plant's tendrils sensed this and shot out like bullets to catch her.

The tendrils were side by side with her. Irma swam faster and used her magical powers.

The tendrils were left behind.

Irma stopped to take a breath of air and looked back.

No more plant!

Irma almost began to party when a green snaky vine wrapped around her.

Ooops, now's not the time to party.

"Meet your weakness, Will," the brown cloak stepped down to the bottom step.

A sudden wind blew its hood down.

A face was revealed.

The face had ebony black hair that was as silky as Cornelia's, as long as Hay Lin's, and just as displaced as Will's. It had electric blue eyes. Although she was fair-skinned, there was a faint tinge of blue in it.

"I don't have a weakness," Will said sternly, looking at the now sitting and helpless Elyon. Elyon sat quietly, looking at the floor strangely, going through stages as Cornelia had.

"Do you think that I, a mere human, could be the weakness of a strong Guardian?" she now looked at Will, her white rimmed pupil making the gaze more electrifying.

Will could say nothing.

"What is latent, yet powers over mind? What had no shape, but form? What is that everyone has, and no one doesn't? What is that of everyone's weakness?" the girl now spoke in riddles.

Loud silence followed until the girl took another breath for her next words.

"What is good, and when good is bad? What is bad, and when good, good? What is bad, and when bad, bad? What is good and when bad, good?"

No answer.

"Meridian is such the happy place. But I, myself, have stayed depressed. I have taken in what form is missing."

Will knew the answer. But her mind was blank. The gaze the girl gave her must have really shocked her major time.

The girl narrowed her eyes, "If you do not know, then I should give you a taste of it."

Hay Lin gave her strongest force on the fire that leaped up at her.

It was gone in a puff.

Woah, that was simple.

Now, she had to find the others.

The girl's cloak had now disappeared. She was an average teen, in a black T-shirt and blue jeans, with black mitts added along with it.

Will quickly stepped a foot away from her, backing into a wall.

But there was still some close combat allowed.

Will punched the girl.

The girl caught her fist and diligently twisted her arm. The girl then kicked Will on the back, making Will sprawl to the floor in slight pain.

Will stood and shot her energy at the girl about 25 times in one straight motion.

Every time she tried to hit her, the girl flipped to the side and slightly forward with each flip.

Will could see that she was the fighting type of person, with great martial skill.

Will could level her fighting skill with the Heart of Candracar.

The girl was now a yard away from Will. Her left arm crossed over the front of her waist and gripped something.

Will rapidly formed a pink blade with her power.

The girl lifted a sword out of its holder.

Will took the chance of lull and slashed her blade down onto the girl.

The girl quickly slid the sword underneath to protect herself.

Will kept her sword there as the girl strained to keep it up. Then, she slid her sword forward to pierce the girl.

The girl bent her knees and ducked in time of the blade.

Will kicked her on the thigh and watched the girl roll over, her sword underneath the side of her that was laying down, her left side.

The girl was weak at that time.

Will aimed the point of her blade at the girl's heart and thrust it forward.

The girl was too slick. The movement of her sword blocked the girl's death and herself. The girl had both hands on the sword, each on the opposite side of it.

Somehow, the girl then used her right leg to swing and hit Will's left ankle, but her sword remained where it was and made a small rotation. But the hit had toppled Will over and her sword was free. The girl continued on her rotation on the floor and bent her leg for her foot to touch the floor.

Then she stood.

Will flew forward, her blade behind her from the impact, and threw disks of energy at her.

The girl deflected all of them with her sword.

Hay Lin was suddenly in a land of only plants, with a very fierce wind that was knocking over trees.

Hay Lin controlled the wind and made it fall into a cool breeze.

She saw someone under a trunk of a fallen tree.

Hay Lin flew down to see that Cornelia was injured. Her forehead was dripping blood and her whole head was in a puddle of its own blood.

Hay Lin levitated the trunk away and then, with her powers, blew away the blood on Cornelia. Hay Lin levitated Cornelia and tried to awaken her.

"Caleb…" Cornelia's cracked lips formed out.

Hay Lin took Cornelia in a blanket of air and flew on to find the rest.

Will was exhausted.

She glanced over to Elyon.

Elyon was still in her trance. She stared, looking strangely at them.

Still.

Will formed another blade and pushed the girl to the nearest wall, with her blade at her foe's throat.

"Lift the trance away from Elyon," Will commanded.

"And I thought you said Elyon was the most powerful person. And that she can do anything.—Well, actually, anyone can do anything—But anyway, if Elyon is so powerful, then why can't she fight against her own self?"

The girl's throat was slightly cut and trickles of blood were staining the collar of her shirt, after dribbling down her throat.

Will released the force on the blade.

Hay Lin guided Cornelia behind her with her power and soon found herself in a fiery place.

Hay Lin knew that it must have been Taranee's place.

But Hay Lin was struck when she saw Taranee's body underneath the surface of water, water that killed Taranee's flames. Water, Taranee's weakness.

Hay Lin aimed air at the place where Taranee was. The water spread away from the spot, making it go from flooding to desert dry.

She kept the water displaced and dived down to reach Taranee. Once Taranee was floating in the air, the water released its unnatural bond and waved toward the center of the once dry spot. The water waves collided and made a small fountain of water before it settled.

Hay Lin had two down, and two more to go.

The girl calmly walked to the dazed Elyon. She took her crown and settled it on a stand that was nearby.

"If something so good and pure met something bad and soiled, the good would absorb the bad's power and turn it into a pure substance. So, I believe that it would give Queen Elyon more power and no more suffering for me," the girl explained.

She conjoured up a cloud and began to soil it with everyone's bad emotions, including her own. Then, when the transmitting was over, the girl had lost her tinge of blue.

She directed the cloud to the top of the crown.

"I still have my powers of thought and emotion, but I will no longer suffer for it!" she yelled as she brought down the cloud into the glowing gem of the crown.

The crown glowed more brightly, then suddenly lost its glow.

"Just as I thought, evil won over good," the girl turned to face Will. "As it always does!"

The girl fought more viciously against Will, bringing severe injuries and pain more than before.

Will placed a barrier between the two of them.

Hay Lin saw a sea of water.

Irma, where are you?

Hay Lin spotted a monstrous sized plant that had Irma in its tendrils.

Hay Lin gave it a good slap with the wind.

Irma blew away from the clutches of the plant and Hay Lin caught Irma before the plant had a chance to see its dinner fall.

"But you're not evil," Will explained to the girl. "You are good, but in a bad way."

"And what? You're bad in a good way?" the girl destroyed Will's barrier and erased the thought from her.

She kicked Will and Will slid to the other side of the room.

Will looked up to see the girl next to a wall on the other side of the room. She was on the other side. What was she thinking again?

Suddenly, the girl took her sword, swung it full force at the wall, and leaped onto it.

Suddenly, the girl took her sword, swung it full force at the wall, and leaped onto the sword.

An orange, a blue, a green, and a white beam of energy hit at the exact spot where she was before.

Was.

Instead of leaping down, she took out the sword from the wall while she was still on it and gravity led her to the floor.

The girl threw down her sword.

She was surrendering.

"The battle hasn't even started yet," Cornelia muttered out loud.

"But it had ended," the girl replied. "Five always wins one. As it always does."

There was silence.

The girl had her brown cloak on again.

"I'll be seeing you again. But until then, farewell," the cloak said. Then it feel into a clump of itself.

Will ran over and lifted the cloak. No one was in it.

The girl was gone.


	12. Awoke

**I know that some like short chapters and some like long chapters, but I have to make it really short because I want the suspense to fill in.**

Elyon suddenly awoke. She shook herself and slowly stood looking at the crown, which was dull and lost its shine. She picked it up, horrified.

It broke in half.

The jewel fell out and clanked on the ground.


	13. Broken

An abrupt rumbling began to shake the castle.

Meridian was split by earth. Flames of fire burst from people's homes. The fountains stopped spewing water. Smoke and other pollutants rose into the air.

"Guardians, it's our turn to act," Will said.


	14. Restored

**This is an average chapter.**

"Cut!" Irma hollered. "I don't know what happened to any of you, but I've had enough action to act in!"

"That's you," Will replied. "Meridian is calling, my friends."

"What do we do?" Hay Lin asked cooperatively.

"Do your element," Will commanded.

She lead the team out with a frustrated Irma at the end.

Will flew very high and looked up over Meridian. She spotted something in the sky. Will recognized it as Hay Lin.

Irma didn't know what to do. But with every spring she passed by, she brought water back into it. The aqueduct was broken, but Irma had connections through unbroken ones to other water sources.

Taranee had a simple job. Go around extinguishing fire. But the only complicated part was that fire from other homes could set the just extinguished house back on fire.

Cornelia closed all the cracks in the earth in a spell. She would make a fist and hold it to her heart, then suddenly make a slashing motion at the crack. She would suddenly be lifted up and the crack would mend. Finally, she would fall to the ground again.

Hay Lin pushed away the smoke from the fires and let the conjured wind blow it away from Meridian. She enjoyed her job and played in the air while working.

Will saw that everything was going good. Until a blackish force began to suck up the city, the inhabitants first.

Will knew that only energy itself could go against forces like these.

She caught the people going in and shot a few beams at the force between saves.

No people were lost yet.

Hay Lin saw that Will needed help.

She rushed to Irma and asked if she was done.

Irma went to help Will while Hay Lin called in the others.

A small monster inhabitant was an inch from being sucked up by the portal.

It was too late.

Will screamed as she dived to save him, "NOOO!"

Suddenly, there was a rush of purple and turquoise.

Irma caught the inhabitant.

Will high-fived Irma.

Will kept shooting at the force. Her beams were nothing compared to it.

Will wanted the force to be deflected before anything else worse happened.

The other Guardians were rescuing people. Obviously, Hay Lin had gathered them all up and help Will.

Will knew what she must do. She made drained herself of all her energy and with the last force from her, shot it at the force.

She fell to the ground, her energy lost.


	15. New Idea

"Will! Wake up, please!" Elyon's voice said.

"Let her rest for a while!" Taranee replied.

"Could anyone stop her from dying?" Irma asked.

"I think she already is dead," Cornelia muttered.

"A coma is a body's way of healing," Hay Lin informed.

"Just give her time to rest!" Cornelia shouted, pausing all the commotion.

Will flickered her eyes open.

There was an instant cheer.

Irma, Taranee, Hay Lin, Cornelia, and Elyon were standing beside her. Hay Lin and Taranee took one of her arms and sat her up.

Elyon hugged her, crying, "How can Meridian ever repay you? You saved it!"

Will saw tears of joy on her face.

Will remembered. "Where's the girl? I need to talk to her," she looked around.

"The girl disappeared, remember?" Taranee began.

"I know, but I must talk to her!" Will interrupted. She craned her neck to see over everyone's shoulders.

"No, you need to tell me something, all of you," Elyon said.

"What?" Irma sighed.

"The _whole _story," Elyon smiled.

Elyon's faces changed with almost every sentence. Only Will told the story, combined with interruptions from everyone. Everyone was amazed with each other, none of them knowing what the others did.

"How's that wound of yours, Cornelia?" Irma asked.

"What wound?" Cornelia asked.

"The one on your forehead," Irma informed.

"Oh…oh yeah…yeah it's fine," Cornelia said.

Elyon rose to the crown and conversation ceased.

She took the crown that was broken in half, and held the jewel.

"I have a speech to make," Elyon explained.

**I can finish this story this night! I can! I can! I can!**


	16. The Speech

Everyone in Meridian gathered around a stand, which Elyon was standing on.

The Guardians were in the first row.

"What is this?" Elyon held up the broken crown.

Some gasped and screamed.

"It is the crown, broken! But do you see pity in my eyes?" Elyon asked.

No answer.

"No!" Elyon threw down the halves of the crown and stepped on them.

Some people must have fainted.

"This is what you call an item of power? It is merely a thing! No item gives you power! Only you yourself can give yourself power! That's why I'm here as queen! No object has let me win my brother, only me myself has won my brother, even if he has 'the object of power'!

"If I, a young girl can defeat my strong, powerful, and older brother, and survive, then most likely either of you could. The only obstacle that can stop ourselves is ourselves.

"Fear is something to be feared of. Only fear, anger, and sadness can stop us from doing things. So can other thoughts and emotions. But only if you know you can, you think you can, and you feel you can, can you can.

"Having an item of power and saying it gives you strength makes you weak. You begin to idolize the object and become dependent on it. You'll be struck if the item was taken away and you sacrifice yourself in some way for pity of it. Have you forgotten that you yourself is an item of power, the will of yourself, the containment of your soul? We are not items, we are people, decent people that can think and do.

"Each one of us has specialties. We find that we can do something better than others and some can do better than us. In truth of logic, we are capable of doing everything. Our capability knows no limits.

"If that is so, then why do some give in to the lucky charms, statues of idolism, and items believed to have power? Those who give in believe they are not strong enough to take on the real world, or themselves. But, we can do anything we want.

"But what is good and what is evil? Something evil is something good. Something good is something evil. These must be equal amounts in you. We all must have both. Anyone can be perfect, but they won't be pure good. If there is only pure goodness, that is like having pure evilness. What is good and what is bad? That is only our opinion. There is no good or bad. Therefore, good is the same as evil, but not in the case of opinion. There is the explanation that good is evil and evil is good. The explanation that good is the same as evil is true.

"You can never do something good. If you save the world, you will going evil to those who want to destroy the world, to replace it with a better one. However, if you destroy the world, the lives on it will face death.

"This crown is only metal and gem. It is nothing else. Why does it work? The person who wears it is proud and thinks that they can do anything with it. So obviously, they do what they want to, fueled by their own power. They are sure of themselves and don't be any doubts. My brother, Phobos, believed the crown had ultimate powers. But I think that the moment he put it on, he will be changed no way. He already had self esteem, the thing that powers us with our emotions or thoughts.

"And so, because the girl had changed my life, the very one that terrorized Meridian, I will now do an action to honor her," Elyon said so that all could hear.

She had the jewel in her hand from the crown.

She hit it full force to the floor.

It shattered to pieces.


	17. The End

The Guardians looked at Meridian, changed because of the girl.

The girl had changed their lives, all of them.


	18. Aftermath

Cornelia looked at Caleb, the flower that still sat on her table. She could turn him back into human again. In fact, she could do anything.

But Cornelia had second thoughts. She wouldn't do that. She would leave life the way it is.

Caleb would still be in her heart, no matter what.

**Yes! I finished it up in one night! And I'm sneaking on! I'm the best computer sneaker! MUA HA HA HA! BOW DOWN TO ME MY MINIONS! I'M AM NOW THE ULTIMATE COMPUTER MASTER! Okay…**

**Please read the next story in this series, Going Nowhere.**


	19. Credits

**Please take time to read this chapter, even if you hate poems. This poem was also made by me, like the story. Also, please take the survey at the end of this chapter; it will really help me on my other stories. By the way, I will take any story requests and ideas you people want me to write about and stuff. And yes, I do humor…**

**A lot of it.**

**Oh and Stephanie, here's the poem you were waiting for. **

When daytime turns to night

When the moon turns bright

And you know what's right

And what you want to be

So swim across the ocean blue

Fly a rocket to the moon

You can change the world

And you can change yourself

Take a chance

Don't be so unsure

You can do anything you want to

Take a chance

And then the best is yet to come

Make a wish

It's up to you

Find the dream inside

And watch your dream come true

You don't need a shooting star

The magic's right there in your heart

Close your eyes

And make

Your wish

Come

True

**I would love to give credits to some people:**

**Rodelynn- for finding this website (Duh! I wouldn't be here then!)**

**Stephanie- for encouraging me to write a story and make an account (She has a username. Read Confessions By SecretNight. But there is a warning! Unless you like romance, I suggest you not to read it or else your non-love brains will explode just by looking at it!)**

**Readers- for reviewing and surveying (hopefully)**

**My pen- for writing down this story and editing it before actually typing**

**My hands- for learning how to type very quickly and getting this story processed**

**I have a Neopets account and a Runescape account. I love to make new friends, so feel free to email me at (please be honest)**

**Survey not mandatory (I don't want to boss people around)**

**Send me your survey results by reviewing**

**Ratings: 1-10 (1 is worst and 10 is best)**

**How was the story?**

**How was the humor?**

**Did you like it?**

**Did you like the poem?**

**Did the story go along with the poem?**

**And please answer this:**

**How would you improve this story?**


End file.
